Silent Night, Deadly Night
Silent Night, Deadly Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 29th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 71st case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot Following the events in Croatia Luka and the player moved to Bosnia in hope to find Colonel Spangler and comfort him about his deadly machine. By Zeynep Spangler was supposed to be in Banja Luka. While the team walked around the city, the player noticed that someone lay on the city square. When they approached closer, they saw that, later confirmed David Hadzich, owner of mini market is dead. Right after finding the body the team bumped into Colonel Spangler and because he was on the murder scene the team needed to interrogate him. He said that he never saw a guy before. After interrogating him the team continued investigation and found reasons to suspect a liberal activist Vasilescu Constantinescu and news reporter Jelena Wolf. Ater the autopsy Katarina said that the victim dies on a unique way. She said that the victim was beaten to death which meant that the killer obviously work out. While recapping the case, the team heard from Maya that there is the woman who demand to speak with the player and that she knows the victim. That woman was Fata Hadzich who through the tears angrily threat the team to find his killer or that she will do it alone. Also she gave the team and information that besides family owned mini market he also worked on a construction side in Sarajevo. After searching the site the team found that Dennis Hadzimirovich was the victim's supervisor, and he said that he had ver friendly relations with the victim. Luka and the player approached Vasilescu again when they found that he tried to assault the victim. He said that he got into conflict with him when he wanted to make a protest on the construction site but then the victim approached and said that he can't do that here. When the player and Luka interrogated Colonel Spangler again after finding his notes about recruiting the victim he said that he saw a potential in him and that he could've been a good member of the army that need to be situated in Kosovo that his temper wasn't low. He said that one day they got into fight since he disobeyed the command and hit him which result Colonel Spangler to discharge him from the military. Later on, the team got the report that someone broke into the victim's market. They went there and found that the one who broke inside was the killer, but as well another reason to visit Jelena when the player found a bag full of money with a note "Thank you for last night". When the team asked her what happened last night, she said that she got paid for her well finished job last night with. She said that they spend a night together and that the victim gave her amazing scopes for her reports but they fall in love with each other and decided to escape so he prepared a money that she needed to take to Split, Croatia. As the team finish with interrogations, they sit down to see what the next move could be when the player saw that Fata on the unfinished construction ready to jump down. The team fastly approached to prevent her from committing a suicide and then she told the team that she couldn't take anymore to know that her, now dead, husband cheated on her and that multiple times and that is maybe the best reason to end her suffering. As well, the team again spoke to Dennis after the player found that he wrote some notes about the victim where he called him irresponsible and short-tempered. He said that the notes are true, and that they were often in conflict but nothing strong enough that would make him to kill him. On the climax of investigation the team arrested Dennis. He didn't try to deny and right after arrest he confessed everything. He said that he never wanted to kill him. He continued to explain and said that when they went together in high school and that both were in love with the same girl but that one day in the school the David set him up a detention and asked that girl to go to prom with him. One day, during the conversation David told him that he is the one who set that detention up and then they get into the fight. Dennis continued and said that he got easy on the hand and continued to hit him until the victim didn't stop moving. In the panic that he actually killed someone he stole the victim's bloody cloth and then broke into his market to hide the evidence there. On the trial, Judge Andrich sentenced him to 10 years in the local prison in Sarajevo. After the trial, Luka and the player still had one task to do, and that task was to take the deadly machine from Colonel Spangler. They approached him again, but he again denied existing of the deadly machine telling the team that they should not believe in everything the read on the internet and excused himself telling the team that he have important business on the construction site. The team also went there and successfully get there before Colonel Spangler, but the player still found something there. That was a briefcase with a bunch of documents that by analyzes are confirmed to be a top secret project of Soviet Union for total domination of the world who dated from the year when the world almost got in third world war - 1962. Scared with discover that Colonel Spangler have such a deadly machine who could wipe out not just a country but the whole continent result the Chief Wilson to come with the player and lock Spangler. Inside the army base in Kosovo where Spangler was Chief Wilson, and him got into a fight and when Chief Wilson by forced tried to arrest him, a military police came and arrest him on the spot. Colonel Spangler ordered that Chief Wilson be locked up in American military base in Turkey while he set the player free with a condition to not get into his plans. In the meantime, in the EIP's headquarters for Balkan region, a soldier of the Serbian Army named Nikola Stankovich waited because he wanted to speak with the player because he heard that they are very good cop. He said that he heard what they did with LEGION and congrats them but then he said that another organization spread over Balkan and mentioned that he saw their graffiti's all over Banja Luka. Luka and the player went there to inspect the scene and found that the graffiti are from the organization called "Red Hand" and by further analyzed it's confirmed that Vasilescu is somehow involved with then. He laughed and said that of course he in involved when is the leader of them. He said that he will explain everything. He said that on the start of the existence of Red Hand they were a subgroup of LEGION who was supposed to be trained to start civil wars and wars between countries but eventually when the original founder found that LEGION is a terrorist organization they broke from them and became an independent organization who fight against the LEGION and as a proof he said that in the mini market he hid a book about Red Hand's history. Luka and the player agreed, and they went to find the book. After finding the book and seeing that Vasilescu told the truth they showed the book to Nikola who thanked the player on recovering the mystery and said that the player should visit a Serbia one day and gifted them with a national wearing of the republic. After all the events the team told Maya what happened to Chief Wilson and that she should take a position of temporary chief until EIP don't bail Chief Wilson out of the prison. As that wasn't enough of troubles, on the news appeared that tensions between Serbia and Albania about the region of Kosovo are about to blow up which result that now Chief Maya Taylor order Luka and the player to go to Serbia and stop the war games. Summary 'Victim' * David Hadzich (Beaten to death) 'Murder Weapon' * Beating 'Killer' * Dennis Hadzimirovich Suspects CSpanglerC29STE.png|Colonel Spangler VConstantinescuC29STE.png|Vasilescu Constantinescu JWolfSTE.png|Jelena Wolf FHadzichSTE.png|Fata Hadzich DHAdzimirovichSTE.png|Dennis Hadzimirovich Quasi-Suspect(s) NStankovichQSTE.png|Nikola Stankovich Killer's Profile * The Killer plays piano. * The Killer works out. * The Killer drinks cider. * The Killer has brown eyes. * The Killer has bruises. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Square (Clues: Victim's body, Backpack, Stick; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler; Victim identified: David Hadzich) *Demands answers from Colonel Spangler (Prerequisite: City Square searched) *Examine Backpack (Result: Key) *Examine Key (Result: Mini market's key; New Crime Scene: Mini Market) *Examine Stick (Result: Substance) *Investigate Mini Market (Prerequisite: Key recognized; Clues: BillSignature, Microphone) *Examine Signature (Result: Vasilescu's signature; New Suspect: Vasilescu Constantinescu) *Examine Microphone (Result: Name; New Suspect: Jelena Wolf) *Speak to Vasilescu Constantinescu about the victim (Prerequisite: Signature recognized) *Ask Jelena Wolf what her microphone doing on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name recovered) *Analyze Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays piano) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer works out) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Fata Hadzich *See what Fata Hadzich want to see you (Profile Updated: Fata plays piano; New Crime Scene: Construction Site) *Investigate Construction Site (Perquisite: Fata interrogated; Clues: Toolbox, Broken CCTV, Notebook) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Victim's smartphone; New Suspect: Dennis Hadzimirovich) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Examine Notebook (Result: Notes) *Question Dennis Hadzimirovich about the victim and his relations (Prerequisite: Toolbox searched; Profile Updated: Dennis plays piano and works out) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00) *Analyze Notes (12:00:00) *Question Vasilescu why he tried to assault the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Profile Updated: Vasilescu plays piano and works out) *See why Colonel Spangler wanted to recruit the victim (Prerequisite: Notes analyzed; Profile Updated: Spangler plays piano and works out; New Crime Scene: Shelves) *Investigate Shelves (Prerequisite: all task above; Clues: Dirty cloth, Sport bag) *Examine Sport bag (Result: Money & note) *Examine Dirty cloth (Result: Dirty Substance) *See why victim gave bag full of money to Jelena (Prerequisite: Sport bag unlocked; Profile Updated: Jelena plays piano and works out) *Analyze Dirty substance(12:00:00; Attribute:The Killer drinks cider; Profiles Updated: Colonel Spangler drinks cider) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Prevent Fata from committing suicide (Profile Updated: Fata works out and drinks cider; New Crime Scene: Unfinished Building) *Investigate Unfinished Building (Prerequisite: Fata interrogated; Clues: Book) *Examine Book (Result: Book) *Analyze Book (06:00:00) *Question Dennis about the victim's behavior (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Profile Updated: Dennis drinks cider; New Crime Scene: Bust) *Investigate Bust (Prerequisite: Dennis interrogated; Clues: Napkin, trashcan) *Examine Napkin (Result: Sweat) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bag of ice) *Analyze Sweat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) *Analyze Bag of ice (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bruises) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 3! Eve of Disaster 3 *Demand answers about machine from Colonel Spangler (Reward: Burger) *See what Nikola Stankovich wants *Investigate Construction Site (Prerequisite: Colonel Spangler interrogated; Clues: Briefcase) *Investigate City Square (Prerequisite: Nikola interrogated; Clues: Strange graffiti) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Documents) *Examine Strange Graffiti (Result: "Red Hand"'s graffitiHand's information) *Analyze Documents (12:00:00) *Analyze Red Hand's information (12:00:00) *Arrest Colonel Spangler (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Question Vasilescu about his involvement with Red Hand (Prerequisite: Red Hand's information analyzed) *Investigate Mini Market (Prerequisite: Vasilescu interrogated; Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Book about Red Hand) *Show the book to Nikola (Prerequisite: Book found; Reward: Serbian National Wear) *Move to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)